The Family Business (Dean Winchester One-Shot)
by Aint It Fun
Summary: "Saving people, hunting things...the family business." Dean and Sam are on the hunt for a werewolf...Dean's on his own hunt for an opportunity to get the hot bartender's attention.


_**Author's Note: **_

_Okay, so I couldn't resist. I've been watching A LOT of Supernatural lately and I was asked to write this...of course I more than happily agreed! The Merle and Daryl stories are still being worked on, no worries. Just wanted to try my hand at something different. Although...I'm pretty set on writing a Castiel story in the distant future. As long as I have readers interested in something like that. Anyways, enjoy this one-shot and check for more updates later this week._

_-Nikki_

* * *

"What? You mean like a werewolf?"

I forced out a laugh, slapping my knee. "Werewolf? Don't be ridiculous! Werewolves aren't real." I exclaimed. Okay, okay. Maybe the knee slap was a little overkill. I swiveled in my barstool to glance at Sam, who was staring at me with narrowed eyes. Yeah, definitely overkill. "That's just wacky. Isn't that right, Agent Young?"

Sam cleared his throat forcefully before giving the girl behind the bar the fakest looking smile I'd ever seen in my life. "Right, Agent Angus. Wacky." He repeated. Sarcasm. Real cute, Sammy.

I kicked his ankle and he winced in pain. I ignored him, too busy grinning at the smoking hot bartender. "Don't mind him. This case has just made him real emotional. Very sensitive." I nodded. Sam was glaring daggers into my skull. Christ, he really was sensitive as hell. "Anyways, you seen any unusually large, vicious animals around?" I asked again. She was hot. Dark hair, blue eyes…dead ringer for that Katy Perry chick.

She shook her head, an amused smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. It was a nice looking mouth, too. Wow, that was a creepy thought. "No, sorry. Can't say I've seen any werewolf sized dogs around here. But good luck with that." She smirked. Clearly she thought we were both off our rockers. Might as well have told her 'why yes, werewolves are real have you seen one lately?'

"Well, thanks for your time. Sorry to bother you." Sam was saying, standing up from his barstool.

"Wait, wait. Isn't about time to take a beer break?" I asked him, leaning my elbow on the ledge of the bar. I caught his eye and nodded in the direction of the bartender. Did he really expect me to just walk away from the opportunity for a cold beer and a hot chick?

Sam rolled his eyes. "We've got a case to work, remember. No time for breaks." He grabbed onto the back of my jacket and tugged me from the stool.

I shrugged him off me, sending him a glare over my shoulder before turning back to flash a smile at the bartender. She had her arms crossed over her chest. Still looking pretty damn amused.

I jabbed a thumb in Sam's direction. "Like I said, very sensitive."

"Dean..." I heard him growl.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, sasquatch." I sighed, shaking my head as I looked back at the bartender. "Anyways you have a great day, beautiful."

"You too…Agents." She shot back, perking her eyebrows. Sarcasm basically dropped from the last word. Girl could give Sam a run for his money in that department.

I gave her one last mega-watt smile before heading out, brushing past an annoyed looking Sam on my way out of the bar. Outside, the sun blazed overhead. I blinked in the sudden, unexpected brightness. "Jesus, it's hot as hell out here. No pun intended." I said with a grin, smacking Sam hard on the back.

He rolled his eyes. "Not funny, Dean." He sighed, running a hand through his surfer boy hairstyle.

"Sure it is, Sammy. Lighten up." I patted the roof of the Impala before swinging open the door and ducking inside. It felt at least ten degrees hotter inside the car. I cranked down the window as Sam ducked inside.

"You know, you're lucky you didn't blow our cover in there. Can't you keep it in your pants for once?" He asked, turning to face me.

"I'm sorry, but did you really think I would not hit on the smoking hot bartender?" I asked incredulously. I shook my head, turning the key in the ignition. The car roared to life and I gripped the steering wheel tight in my hands. "Live a little, Sam."

"Let's just find this werewolf and kill it." He grumbled. He shifted in the seat before turning away to stare out the window.

I stared at the back of his head for a long second before sighing. I shifted the Impala into reverse, backing out of the gravel parking lot before turning onto the winding road. We drove in silence through the small, Texas town. Rundown looking mom and pop shops lined the narrow streets. It was the perfect setting for yet another string of mysterious murders. Only it wasn't so mysterious to me and Sam. All it took was one look at the first mangled victim to know we had a werewolf problem on our hands. God, I hated werewolves. Mean sons of bitches.

"I say we lay low until it gets dark. Then we can head out, see if we can actually get a trail on this thing." I finally said. I pulled into the parking lot of our motel and shut off the engine.

"Sure, Dean." Sam replied after waiting an annoyingly long five minutes to acknowledge that I'd even said a damn word. I stared at him as he glowered, his massive shoulders hunched forward. How the hell did Sammy manage to get the hulk gene in the family?

"Look, I'm sorry I hit on the bartender. Okay? I'll try to keep it in my pants better next time." I finally forced out. I hated apologies. Only sissy girls apologized.

"It's not just that." Sam answered. "Ever since you got back…from…"

"Hell?" I perked an eyebrow.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, that. Anyways, you've been sort of closed off. I mean, do you really not remember anything that happened?"

I felt my body tense. I stared down at the steering wheel, my knuckles slowly turning white. "No, I don't." I finally spat out through gritted teeth. That familiar cold, sickly feeling began to wash over me. My chest tightened as I struggled to keep it together as the flashed of memory began to hammer away at the mental block I had forced myself to build. "We're not talking about it. I'm okay, Sammy. Really." I lifted my eyes to look at him. I hated that. He was looking at me like an injured puppy dog.

He let out a breath, his shoulders sagging. "Okay."

I mentally shook myself and waited for the bad feeling to subside. "Let's get those silver bullets from the trunk. We'll need 'em for tonight." I said. Changing the subject…classic avoidance tactic. I threw open the car door and stepped back out into the hot sun. "We gotta werewolf to hunt."

"Dude, do you ever stop eating?" Sam asked, watching as I shoveled a double bacon cheeseburger into my mouth.

I chewed and swallowed. "No." I finally answered, glancing at him sideways. "After we kill this thing, we should get some pie."

Sam sighed loudly, shaking his head. "That's if we even kill it. We've been waiting for almost three hours."

I crinkled up the foil from my burger before tossing it into the trash can next to the park bench. I wiped my mouth on the back of my sleeve. "If you have a better plan, I'm all ears. But all three victims were found in this park so I say our best bet is to just wait here until something happens."

"Don't have a better plan, just wondering when our wolfman is gonna show his face." Sam answered, leaning back against the bench.

I shrugged because I didn't have a damn clue either. All I knew was that the last three mangled corpses had been found in the woods of this same park, all in the early hours of the morning. If something was going to happen, this was our best lead. It was quiet. Nothing but the sound of crickets chirping and the wind rustling the leaves in the trees. I suddenly caught movement out of the corner of my eye. Something was moving on the concrete path, headed this way.

"Hey, do you think we should-" I slapped my hand over Sam's mouth, cutting him off mid-sentence. His eyes widened and he gave me an incredulous look.

"Shut up…I think something's coming." I explained. I took my hand off his mouth and pointed.

"Looks like it's just a person. Probably should find cover, though. In case it's a cop." Sam suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm getting pretty sick of getting hauled into jail all the time for just trying to do my job." I muttered. "Let's just get into those trees over there."

I stood up from the bench, stretching my arms over my head. I already was starting to feel cramped for sitting still for so long. Sam was already heading into the dense forest that lined the concrete path that snaked through the park. I followed him, ducking down behind a tree trunk. I peered out cautiously from behind my hiding spot as the figure came closer. Realization suddenly dawned over me.

I elbowed Sam hard in the side. He winced in pain before shoving me back and giving me a questioning look. I pointed at the figure, who was now close enough to make out the dark hair and the bar logo on the back of her tee-shirt. 'Hot bar babe' I mouthed at him.

Sam squinted his eyes, glancing once in her direction before looking back at me. 'Think she's the werewolf?' He mouthed.

I scoffed, shaking my head. I waited until she had walked past and was out of earshot. "No way in hell is she a werewolf." I argued.

"How do you know? Werewolves look like normal people. Sometimes they look like beautiful girls." He murmured. He stood up from his crouched position as I finally figured out what he was getting at. Madison. Yikes. I'd almost completely forgotten about that. Sam falls for a werewolf girl and then has to put a bullet in her. What was it with him and having a thing for monsters anyways?

"I'm telling you, Sam. That girl is not a werewolf." I countered, brushing off the dirt on the back of my jeans as I stood.

"The only reason you're saying that is because you wanna get with her." He shot back. I opened my mouth to argue, but shut it once I realized I didn't have anything to say back. Considering he was right and all. Sam took one look at my face and rolled his eyes. "Exactly."

I ignored him, brushing past him out of the trees and onto the concrete path. "What time is it anyways? How many hours until dawn?" Bartender girl was already out of sight. I glanced over my shoulder, watching as Sam dug his cellphone out of his pocket to check the time.

He didn't even have a chance to open his mouth, though, before a hair-raising scream cut through the silence. We exchanged a quick look before taking off in the direction of the terrified sound. There wasn't any question as to who it was. God damn it. We shouldn't have let her keep on walking alone. Beautiful girl, walking through the woods alone at night? Prime werewolf target. I dug my pistol out of the waistband of my jeans as we ran, my finger on the trigger and ready to unleash a hail of silver bullets into any and all werewolves in sight.

There was another terrified scream, this time louder. We rounded a bend in the path and the first thing I saw was the huge, hairy shape of a werewolf, fur bristling and saliva dripping from its jaws. It lunged over and over again at the flimsy, wooden doors of what looked like a park maintenance shed. I could still hear her screaming for help inside. The entire structure quivered dangerously each time the werewolf rammed its massive form at the wooden walls. A few more minutes of that and there wouldn't be a shed, just a pile of lumber.

I raised my gun and took aim at the werewolf. It was moving fast. If I missed, there was a good chance the bullet would go straight through the shed and hit her inside. We'd have to lead it away. I exchanged a look with Sam that assured me we were on the same page.

"Hey! You freakin' overgrown mutt!" I shouted, my heart pounding in my chest. As it usually did whenever I found myself doing something seriously stupid in an attempt to save someone's life. The gun felt slippery in my sweaty palm. I gripped it tighter as the werewolf suddenly stopped and turned its massive jaws, full of very pointy teeth, in my direction. I turned my back and took off in the trees. It let out a long, eerie howl that sent chills down my spine before I heard its paws pounding behind me.

It was pitch black, the trees shielding the moonlight and making it impossible to see anything. If I made one wrong step, tripped on a tree root or anything, I was werewolf meat. I had no idea how far ahead I was of it, probably not far, but I had a sudden change of plans and jumped at the lowest tree branch of the nearest tree. I pulled myself up as quickly as I could and kept climbing higher. Suddenly, the huge, dark shape of the werewolf came barreling towards the tree. It sprang into the air, its jaws snapping down hard and just missing the place where my leg had been seconds before. I climbed to the next highest branch, hugging the trunk with one arm while I positioned the gun towards the massive monster.

"Come on, you son of a bitch." I muttered, waiting for him to lunge at the tree trunk again. My finger hesitated impatiently over the trigger. Before I had a chance to squeeze it, though, there was a loud shot. Followed by another and another. The werewolf let out a loud, pathetic whine before sagging to the ground. I let out a shaky breath I hadn't even realized I was holding, wiping the sweat from my forehead with my sleeve. Sam's tall, lanky skyscraper build came into view.

He nudged the werewolf, already back in man form, with the toe of his boot before glancing up at me in the tree, an amused smile on his face. "You can come down now."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't look so damn smug. You wouldn't have gotten that shot if I hadn't been distracting it." I argued, dropping down from the tree onto the soft ground.

"Is that what you call hiding in a tree? Distracting?" Sam asked with a grin.

I shoved his shoulder hard. "Yeah, yeah. Don't let that go to your already huge head." I muttered. "Why don't you take care of the body while I go rescue our damsel in distress."

"What?" He objected. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously! You killed it!" I stated obviously, turning around to give him a smirk. "Don't wait up by the way."

"You're a real piece of work, Dean. You know that?" He shouted after my retreating back. I waved at him without turning around. That's what you get for being a cocky son of a bitch. I carefully picked my way through the forest, finally reaching the clearing where I was just in time to see the girl carefully pushing open the door to the shed.

"You okay?" I called out to her.

She whirled around to look at me, her eyes still wide with fear. "Is it gone?" She asked, looking around wildly. "Where did it go? And what the hell even was that thing? Some sort of freak mutated dog?"

"It's dead, don't worry." I assured her. "It wasn't a dog…it was a werewolf. A pretty damn big one."

She leaned heavily against the shed, sliding down to the ground. She placed a hand over her chest, closing her eyes. "Jesus, I thought I was going to die for sure." She glanced up at me. "Did you just say werewolf?"

I grinned at her. "Not so funny anymore is it?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. How did you kill it? Stake through the heart?"

I snorted. "What? No! It's a werewolf, not a vampire."

"Oh, so what? Now you're gonna try to tell me that vampires exist too?" She asked incredulously. I raised my eyebrows, giving her my best 'well, duh' look. She raised her eyebrows before burying her face in her hands. "I think I need a drink." She said in a muffled voice.

"That, I can help with. You like whiskey?" I asked. She looked up at me and I extended a hand. She took it and I pulled her to her feet.

"I like anything that makes me forget I was just chased through the woods by a god damn werewolf."

I laughed. "They don't make a liquor strong enough for that." I put my arm around her, leading her away from the shed. "Come on." We headed down the paved path, towards the entrance to the park where Sam and I had parked the Impala a few hours ago.

"I guess I should say thank you. For saving my life and everything. Even though I still can't believe that even happened." She said after a long moment of silence. "What's your name anyways?"

I grinned. "The name's Dean…and you're welcome. You are?"

"Alicia." She answered. "So…what is it exactly that you do then, Dean? Because I'm pretty sure you're not an actually FBI agent."

"Sorry to disappoint, but no. Not sure if there's an official label for what we do, but we call ourselves hunters." I started to explain.

"Because you hunt werewolves?" Alicia asked, glancing up at me.

"Werewolves, vampires, chupacabras, shape shifters, demons…you name it, we kill it." I shrugged.

I heard her let out a loud sigh. "Okay, we're going to have to pause this conversation until I get a drink in me. I can only handle so much crazy stuff at a time."

I chuckled. "Trust me, I know."

We finally reached the parking lot, empty except for the Impala. I pulled open the passenger side door and rummaged around in the glove box before coming up with a flask of whiskey. I slammed the door before hopping up on the hood of the car. I patted the empty spot next to me, giving Alicia a smirk.

She rolled her eyes before sitting next to me and swiping the flask from my hand. "You know, this morning when I met you, I thought to myself, well it's a damn shame he's so crazy because he's also pretty cute. And I swore off crazy guys a long time ago." She took a long swig from the flask before passing it over to me.

"Well, lucky for me that I got to save you from a werewolf then and prove I'm not crazy." I smiled at her.

She laughed, shaking her head. "I guess that's one way to look at it." I passed her the flask. "So, this hunting stuff, how did you get into it anyway? Seems like a pretty specific sort of trade."

"My dad. He was a hunter, and my brother and I sort of just got dragged into it. The family business, as I like to call it."

"So you two just travel around the country, killing…things?" Alicia asked curiously.

"Pretty much, yeah. Occasionally saving beautiful women, like yourself." I smirked, playfully bumping her with my shoulder.

She let out another laugh. A very cute laugh too. Sam would never let me live it down if I ever said those words out loud. "I guess I owe you something. You know, in exchange for saving my life and all." She said with a playful smile, taking another swig from the flask before handing it back.

"Well, if you insist." I gave her a crooked grin. She scooted closer, reaching across me for the flask before grabbing it and tossing it gently in the grass next to the car. The next thing I knew, she had her lips pressed hard up against mine. I didn't hesitate, because when a hot bartender makes a move on you, you take advantage of it. I entangled my fingers in her hair, snaking one arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Our mouths moved together in a slow, deliberate rhythm as my hand trailed from her hair, over her shoulders, and finally stopped to rest on the small of her back. I felt her own hand travel from my thigh until her fingers were inching their way underneath the hem of my shirt. She let out a sharp intake of breath as I pressed her against the hood of the car, and I smirked into the kiss. Good thing I told Sam not to wait up.

We finally pulled apart after a few more very long, intense minutes. We were both struggling to catch our breath. "You're welcome." I breathed, giving her a grin.

She let out a laugh, playfully smacking me on the shoulder. "Don't be an ass."

I chuckled. I shifted until I was laying on my back, resting partially against the windshield. I pulled Alicia closer again, and she nuzzled her face into my chest as I wrapped my arm around her. I trailed my fingers up and down the bare skin of her upper arm and allowed myself to wonder for a minute what it would feel like to be able to do this all the time. "Why don't you gimme a call the next time you find yourself being pursued by a werewolf." I said suddenly.

She laughed quietly, her shoulders shaking. "Sure thing." She glanced up at me and I took advantage and pressed my lips against hers for a second time. It would only be a couple of hours before the sun came up, a couple of hours before Sam came looking for me, and a couple of hours before we were on the road to the next job somewhere else. Until then, though, I had every intention of forgetting about that and pretending I was just a normal guy, making out with a hot bartender on the hood of my Impala.


End file.
